Porté par le vent
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Sait-on jamais où les vents nous mènent ? Moi, ils sont venus le mettre sur mon chemin, un matin. Un matin en apparence comme les autres. HPDM.


Dans la session _« ressortons les textes inachevés et tentons d'en faire quelque chose de potable »._ Un court texte inspiré de la chanson « Contes, Vents Et Marées » des Ogres De Barback. Que je vous conseille vivement d'écouter d'ailleurs, personnellement, je l'adore. Have a good lecture !

**Porté par le vent.**

Hermione,

Sait-on jamais où les vents nous mènent ? Moi, ils sont venus le mettre sur mon chemin, un matin.

Un matin en apparence comme les autres. J'avais dû aller me promener, boire un café, lire la gazette. Passer te dire bonjour au bureau. Oui, un matin comme chaque matin.

Puis, je suis revenu chez moi. Il y avait un homme sur le palier, devant ma porte. J'ai d'abord eut peur. Puis il s'est retourné. C'était lui. Draco Malfoy, cinq ans après. Il m'a souri. Ses cheveux balayaient son front, sa nuque. De fines lunettes intensifiaient son regard.

Je l'ai invité à entrer. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû. Cela fait presque deux années, maintenant.

Il avait des choses à me dire. Des choses à demander. Il était journaliste maintenant, enfin il écrivait des livres. Il avait besoin d'informations à propos de …Et puis merde, il n'avait rien du tout à me dire mais seulement terriblement envie de me revoir depuis quelques temps.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être là, aucune excuse en réalité. Il voulait juste savoir ce que devenait Potty. Draco Malfoy voulait savoir ce que je devenais.

J'ai souri. Je ne m'en rendait pas compte, mais je sais aujourd'hui que tout était calculé, répété. Que rien de cette soirée n'avait été laissé au hasard. Sa maladresse, sa timidité étaient autant de mensonges pour me conquérir.

C'était comme une pièce de théâtre. Un scénario maintes fois étudié pour être parfait.

J'étais sous le charme. Ce Draco que je rencontrais n'avait rien à voir avec l'adolescent que j'avais connu. Nous avons passé l'après-midi à discuter. Je l'ai invité à manger. Puis à dormir.

Tu as déjà compris. Il m'a eu dès le premier instant, je crois. Il était parfait. Galant, agréable, beau, sensuel… Nous n'avons pas quitté l'appartement pendant des jours. Qui sont devenus des années. Nous sortons seulement pour acheter à manger.

Nous nous nourrissions d'amour, de belles paroles. C'était une autre vie. C'était trop beau.

Je vous ai oublié. Je vous appelais parfois, ne parlais que de Draco…

Moi et mes grands discours contre l'amour, contre cet esclavage, cette prison dorée. Contre cette dépendance et cette souffrance. Comme vous avez dû m'en vouloir…

Mes idéaux se sont fait la belle. Pour des yeux gris, des cheveux blond. Pour Draco, mon Draco.

Je vous ai tous trahit, naïvement. Mon amour me faisait dériver loin de vous, votre amour me paraissait tellement fade face au notre.

Cette lettre est peut-être un moyen de me justifier. De me faire pardonner.

Nous étions alors toujours ensembles avec Draco. Je ne m'imaginais plus vivre sans lui. Il était ma vie, mon oxygène.

Un jour je me suis réveillé, seul. Il était parti. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'était fait enlevé, ou quelque chose du genre. J'avais peur pour lui, tellement peur. Je me suis fait détective. Je ne dormais plus. Je ne mangeais plus. Je le cherchais à longueur de journée, inlassablement, j'étais amoureux.

Il est revenu comme une fleur, quelques semaines après. Je l'ai accueilli à bras ouvert. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé où il avait été. Je n'aurais pas été capable de le rejeter. Je n'étais même pas capable de lui en vouloir.

Et nous avons continué ainsi. Je pensais à vous parfois. Vous ai-je envoyé une seule lettre durant ces deux ans ? Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Moi, votre ami, jours après jours je devins un inconnu. Avant, nous ne valions rien les uns sans les autres. Nous étions trois, ou rien.

Puis le jour où j'ai rencontré Draco, une brèche s'est formée. Qui n'a cessé de s'agrandir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et de m'éloigner de vous, chaque jour un peu plus.

Ce matin, je crois que Draco est parti pour de bon. Qu'il ne reviendra plus. Je devrais peut-être m'effondrer, pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, et courir de toutes mes forces pour le rattraper. Mais, justement, je n'en ai plus la force.

J'en ai assez de me battre pour lui. C'est pour cela que je pense à vous. Tout était si simple avant. Vous étiez mon équilibre, en quelque sorte. J'aimerais vous retrouver.

J'espère qu'il y a toujours une place pour le traître vaincu que je suis. Prouvez moi que rien n'est jamais perdu.

Mais s'il vous plait, n'en voulez pas trop à Draco! Même s'il m'a retourné le cerveau, je suis moi-même juge, condamné, coupable, truand, bourreau.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

J'ai peur de ne pas vous reconnaître. De voir trop de sérieux dans vos tristes yeux, peut-être. De vous quitter de nouveau si Draco revient.

Il a été le premier, et il sera sans doute le dernier. Je n'ai plus la force d'aimer comme je l'ai aimé. C'est trop fort, trop dur.

Je vous prie de me pardonner. J'aimerais retourner en arrière pour pouvoir nous retrouver.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai bien peur que trop de temps nous sépare.

On ne sait jamais où les vents nous mènent. Aujourd'hui, ils m'ont amenés à vous.

Je dois l'avouer, au fond de moi, j'espère qu'ils le ramèneront à moi.

_La porte claque. Bruit de manteau que l'on enlève. Chaussures jetées au sol. Instant de silence, puis grande respiration._

_Des pas retentissent de nouveau._

_Draco est là, devant moi, dans toute sa splendeur. Un sourire timide._

_Sans hésiter, je froisse ma lettre et la jette à la poubelle. Je me lève et le prend dans mes bras._

_Je fais peut-être une erreur. Peut-être repartira-t-il dans quelques mois. Mais qu'importe ?_

_Je donnerais tout pour quelques instants de plus à ses côtés. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tout ce dont j'ai envie._

_Il est toute ma vie, simplement, et j'en suis conscient._

_Mes lèvres se perdent contre les siennes, ses mains dans mes cheveux. Un seul mot serait de trop._

_Notre amour est comme le vent, fort et imprévisible._

_Le vent m'a ramené mon Draco._

_Mon amour tentera de le faire rester._

_**FIN**_

Une presque happy end ! Je ne vous cache pas que je suis trèèès fière de moi pour le coup. Je suis de nature incapable à finir des histoires sur un ton positif.

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce texte soit exceptionnel, mais au moins il est achevé, alors j'aime autant le partager avec vous pour connaître vos avis.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !

Shika_


End file.
